1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool and particularly to a spanner fast adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 9, a conventional adjustable spanner 1 is structured with a body 2 and an adjustable jaw 3, in which a tooth row 4 is formed at a bottom of the adjustable row 3, a thru hole 5 is formed passing through the body 2, and a spiral part 6 is provided pivoting in the thru hole 5 and joined together with the tooth row 4 of the adjustable jaw 3; thus, when the spiral part 6 is revolved, the tooth row 4 of the adjustable jaw 3 is simultaneously driven and the jaw 3 is made to transversally move. However, when adjusting the adjustable jaw 3 of the conventional adjustable spanner 1 for a position, an operator must turn the spiral part 6 to drive the tooth row of adjustable jaw 3 and thus drive the adjustable jaw 3 to move slowly. However, it is a quite troublesome and time-consuming manner of adjustment and cannot form a size demanded by the operator.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.